


Coda 12x1

by JokerGothNerd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s12e01 Keep Calm and Carry On, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I suck at tags, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mpreg, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerGothNerd/pseuds/JokerGothNerd
Summary: Coda Season 12 Episode 1Dean gets to explain Cas to his mother.Castiel: an angel, Dean's husband and 8 months pregnant...





	1. 5 Winchesters

"Mom?"

It was midnight, and Dean was stood close to some damn woodland that kept making noises. With, what seemed to be Mary Winchester, who's been dead for 33 years, stood in front of him: alive.

Before either could say anything, Dean considered slipping off the ring on his finger without her noticing. He had to gently ease her into this, not throw it all at the poor woman. He would, until he got back to the Bunker, Dean would have to explain Castiel anyway; may as well have his wedding ring on.

"Where am I? What's going on? Who are you?"

 

* * *

 

Walking down the bunker stairs, Dean felt at ease once again, especially when he'd shoved on the ring. He didn't particularly want to make Castiel pissed at him for not wearing it.

He needed to find Sam and Cas first, tell them he was alive and make sure Cas was okay. That was the most important thing.

Cas was 8 months pregnant. It was all to do with angel mojo, which was going to be so much fun to explain to Mary.

"Is that... blood?" Mary questioned, pointing towards red splatters.

"Shit. And that's an angel sigil. Oh no. Shit shit shit! Sam? Cas? Mom, stay here I'm going to go and look around."

"Okay."

While Dean went to check down the hall, Mary explored the room, the main room. It was clean at least, full of bookshelves and photograph frames. She neglected to see the ones of Dean and Castiel, as Mary heard the door close and footsteps approach.

Whipping round she aimed her gun at a man, about her boys age (well, their age now), covered in scratches and dirt, dressed in a worn out T-shirt and sweat pants. Wait. Was that...?

"Freeze." Mary pointed the gun at him, although he didn't seem threatened. She was confused though. He looked...

"Who are you and where's Sam?" the man shouted back at her, showing no thoughts of backing down. Still uncomfortable, and staring now, Mary was puzzled.

Dean had heard the shouting and came running, particularly when he saw who his mother was talking to.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't shoot him! Do not!" Dean yelled at her, stopping in front of his husband making sure she wouldn't fire.

Castiel was gobsmacked. His eyes widened, mouth open slightly. Mary may have backed down, but he was focused on the man who was supposed to be dead.

"Hey honey, you're gonna catch flies," Dean gulped a little. He was so happy to see Cas. And their little one. But still nervous.

"Dean!"

The angel launched himself at Dean, not caring for their child between them. Neither cared for the rest of the world for a few moments: just each other. They just hugged. When they moved apart slightly, Cas was the first to speak.

"You're alive? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Dead phone battery. Man, I hate those things. How're you? And how's she?"

"Okay. Surviving I think is the right word for it."

Forgetting that there was someone else in the room, they just stared at each other, there was a cough after a second as a reminder.

"Sorry, er, Cas, this is Mary... Winchester," Dean slowly began, letting his husband process what was happening.

"Your mother?"

Dean nodded. Mary couldn't look away from Cas, and someone needed to explain, so Dean did. As he seemed to be doing for most of this conversation.

"Mom, this is Cas. He's an angel. You know, wings, halo, harp-"

"I don't have a harp. One time I stand next to one. One time, and you never let me forget it, do you?" the angel teased, mirroring his human's adoring stare.

"Yeah, yeah, alright. So, mom, there's no easy way to put this; so I'm just going to say it. Me and Cas are married, and thanks to his weird angel mojo, he's 8 months pregnant with our little girl. Good luck getting your head around that," Dean very quickly explained.

Shocked into silence, Mary gawped. To be fair, he'd told her a lot of information. And too fast. It would have been easier to explain slowly, carefully telling her that a) angels existed, b) they could have kids despite their gender (do not say anything to Cas about that) and c) Dean was married. Mary didn't care for his sexual orientation, as long as he was happy, that's all that mattered.

"...Okay. Dean you could have told me you were married. I don't care who to as long as you're happy. And congratulations on her. So is it half angel, half human? Or what?" well at least Mary reacted well to all of this, she seemed amazed still, but happy.

"Fully human, actually," Castiel jumped in, "since I was human when she was conceived, she's human."

Dean's eyes widened, and he buried his face into his hands while his husband talked to his genuinely interested mother about their sex life.

"When you were human? But you're an angel."

"Actually, my vessel is, but after I took over this body, and when Jimmy who originally owned it died, it just became mine. There was another angel, Metatron, he took my grace from me, and it's been all over the place ever since. I've had my grace, lost it and all sorts since then. I have it now, of course."

"Yeah well, I'm more annoyed at Lucifer taking over months ago. Dude, I was worried sick," Dean spoke up, peaking Mary's interest a bit.

"Lucifer? The devil took over your vessel?"

"Yes, Lucifer took over this body, not realising that I was with child, meaning he got to deal with the morning sickness," a small smile played on Cas' lips as he remembers lucky he was.

"Hey, Cas. Where's Sam?"

 

* * *

 

(A month later)

 

"Aww, she's lovely."

Everyone was huddled in Cas and Dean's room in the Bunker, as Cas held a bundle of blankets on his lap.

During the last month, they'd got Sam back, Lucifer had been dealt with, Crowley was gone and Mary was there to stay.

It'd been half and hour since the newest Winchester was born, and Cas wasn't as tired as he should have been, even though the pain was as it should have been.

They still needed to name her, and they'd had many suggestions so far. Only problem was, the Winchester boys (all three) were books, TV and films nerds, mostly thanks to Netflix. Fanboys naming a little girl; what fun. It's like when fangirls grow up, they will name their children after characters.

"What about Rose? River? Clara?"

"Really Sammy, Doctor Who?"

"She's your daughter, you decide, I'm just helping."

"Samantha?"

"Deanna?"

"Okay, Scarlett? Natasha? Jane? Pepper?"

"That's Marvel films. I thought you'd have gone for DC, Dean."

"Sam, Dean, shut up for one minute," Cas began, not annoyed or loud, but smiling, "Sam, you said about DC comics. Well, I know that you, Dean, and I both love DC. So, how about... Harlene?"

"Like Harlene Quinzel? Harley Quinn? Cas have I ever told you how much I love you? Yes. Our little Harley Winchester," Dean's smile was blinding as he fawned over his daughter and his husband, whome Dean was dead proud of.

"Come on Sam, let's leave these three and go and make something to eat," Mary softly patted Sam's shoulder as she suggested it.

They both left the room, quiet as mice, leaving the boys and their girl to rest. It was peaceful: for once. They could get used to this.

"Looking forward to alcohol after this?" Dean laughed, staring into Castiel's cozy blue eyes.

"Like you would not believe. That's the one thing I've missed. That and rough sex."

Dean snorted, the angel had a wonderful dry sense of humour. He was perfect. And Dean wouldn't give him up for the world.

 

* * *

 

The kitchen was a bit of a tip; Mary and Sam couldn't exactly cook as it was, never mind around each other. They decided to make a decent meal, with cherry pie for dessert - or they would never hear the end of it from Dean.

Sam was sat at the war table, beer in his hand, lost in thought. Dean and Cas had each other, and they had Harley. Sam just wished that Gabe, his boyfriend, was still alive after all these years. Lucifer killed him, back in 2010, when the apocalypse was still going to happen.

Gabriel may have put Sam through hell, with Mystery Spot and Changing Channels, but Sam still loved him. Gabe stood up for the Winchesters in his last moments. That meant a lot, especially for the archangel. Sam and Gabe didn't have too much time together, just a few quickies, but Sam felt empty without him.

The hunter longed for the archangel, he just wanted his love back, was that too much to ask?

Footsteps from behind indicated either Mary or Dean (unlikely) had come to find him. But they stopped soon enough, so Sam, in his grieving state, turned around, slowly and confused.

"Heya Samoose, miss me?"

 


	2. 8 Winchesters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's back, now Sam has to explain him to Mary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for DestielIsOTP because you asked so nicely, enjoy x

"G-Gabe?"

He couldn't believe it. Sam was looking at his supposed-to-be-dead boyfriend. Then again, he was The Trickster. And Gabriel had pretended to be dead before. But who cares, he's alive!

Squashing the archangel, Sam gave him a bear hug so tight that a normal human being would have suffocated.

"Hey, hey, I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you I was alive sooner, but I've just got the all clear to be happily living again. And anyway, I want to meet my niece."

"Oh my Chuck! Gabe, I missed you so much. So, so, so much. Wait. How did you find me? We're warded..."

"You know that angels sense longing. That's how Cassie always finds Deano. I thought it was pretty obvious," Gabriel sighed, then pulled the hunter down for a kiss.

Truth was, Gabriel had missed Sam too, and everyone was pretty sure the archangel was dead, so he had to hide away. And if moose had found out, then Gabe may have been found out, people could have died. Sam could have died.

"I'm sorry Sam. I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you sooner, but I didn't want to risk you and... and... I am so sorry," Gabriel sobbed into Sam's shoulder. Well, his arm anyway. He wasn't quite tall enough to reach the hunter's shoulder.

If the archangel was sobbing, that was a rare occasion. He rarely broke down, but Gabe must have been really upset if he did. That's what made Sam special; that Gabriel could take down all the walls, and show real emotion.

"It's fine, Gabe. It's okay, I'm just happy that you're alive. Oh, erm, listen, my Mom is alive. So..."

"Aww, d'you wanna introduce your boyfriend? Actually as your boyfriend, rather than 'this is the archangel Gabriel who killed Dean over a hundred times to try and prove a point'. After all, I think everyone might need to know now."

"Firstly, yes I'll tell everyone. And secondly, why do people need to know?"

And for the first time, the archangel looked very, very uncomfortable; like he was hiding something big.

"Gabriel. Tell me."

He fidgeted a bit and then slowly explained. "Samoose, I love you very much, you know that. And when people love each other very much, they do grown up things. As an archangel, I've been able to hold it off for this long, because I wanted you to be here. Sam, Sammy... I'm pregnant."

"... really? You're not just joking, are you?"

"Yeah, really. Is that okay? I didn't want you to be upset, but I thought you deserved to know..."

Gabriel had ever so slightly moved away from Sam, terrified of the reaction. However, the huge grin infiltrating the hunter's face, proved him wrong.

"That's amazing! I'm gonna be a dad!"

"Thank Chuck, I thought that was gonna go so differently. So... I managed to pause the whole process this long, which means, we have nine months to wait. And... do I get a proper welcome back?"

 

* * *

 

"Sam?" Mary shouted through the bunker. She had been searching for Sam to no avail. As she walked closer to the kitchen, there was a muffled noise. Not of pain, but something else. Which was when she noticed her son and another man, who was much shorter and sat in the table top, making out. Passionately.

Luckily, they hadn't got much further when Mary coughed, making Sam jump away from the other, who pouted in annoyance.

"Hey... Mom. Is there anything I can help you with?" the younger hunter stuttered out, gulping, then stealing a glance at his friend.

"Wha? Sammich, ain't you gonna introduce us? Since this is becoming more awkward by the second for all of us," the other man pointed out making the moose nod.

"Er, Mom this is Gabriel. The archangel, Gabriel. My boyfriend."

"Is that it? Why don't you tell her-"

"LATER! ... we will tell them later. When we are all together. Anyway, Gabe's been gone for six years, after faking his own death, and he only came back about fifteen minutes ago."

"Oh, okay. It's nice to meet you Gabriel. I'm Mary," she reached out to shake Gabriel's hand, "welcome to the family."

They all stood in silence, not noticing footsteps coming down the hall. It was Dean, carrying his daughter, who knew Sam and Mary were in the kitchen and he started talking before he'd got into the room, and hadn't looked up yet.

"You have know idea how much bribing I had to do to get Cas to let me take Harley so he could rest for a bit. Seriously, he may an angel, but he really needs it. So- Gabriel?!"

"Hey Deano."

Now, Dean too was frozen, glaring at the archangel, who should have been dead.

"But- you- wHAT? You're supposed to be dead. Why are you not dead?"

Silence was the answer, but they all seemed to be waiting for Gabriel to speak up. He huffed, and then replied.

"Well, Deano, as you may remember, Lucifer stabbed me with an archangel blade. Well, it wasn't my real blade, that thing can kill me! I just faked it really well. After six years, I was finally given the all clear to show myself again. So I came to find you muttonheads, and meet my niece."

"Okay... this is Harley. WHO you may not hold, because I don't trust you not to drop her, and Cas probably won't either because he's super over-protective of our daughter. And I don't blame him."

Warily, Dean shuffled forwards and held Harley out a little, as Gabriel peered over and said hello, then proceeded to hold her close again.

"Ooh, while I remember, me and Samoose are gonna need you lot, and I need to see Cassie, tell him I'm alive. Plus make an announcement," the archangel chirped as Mary and Dean squinted in confusion.

"Sammy, you didn't."

Sam shot Dean an apologetic (sort of) look, then Dean sighed, leading them back towards Dean and Castiel's room. Which for some reason had the word 'Destiel' carved into it. No one dared ask.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey, sweetheart, guess who's not dead?" Dean softly spoke as he waltzed in, everyone else following. Cas had his eyes closed, but sat up quick enough and automatically reached out for his little girl; whom Dean didn't mind letting her go, like he said, his husband was being really possessive over Harley.

"Preferably someone not irritating, go on, who?"

"Heya Cassie, how ya' doin'?" Gabriel smiled as the other angel looked in confusion.

"Gabriel? I should have known, sounds about right, you faking your own death. So, why come back now?"

"I wanted to see my boyfriend and niece, and I suppose you lot. And I've only just been let out, now it's safe to be alive. What?"

"Boyfriend? You and Sam?"

"Yeah, you heard him right, love," Dean pitched in, "and 'Sabriel' have something to tell us, which I have already guessed."

The tallest Winchester was nervously shuffling, whilst Gabriel beamed with confidence. And as no one seemed to want to tell Cas and Mary what was going on Dean stepped up for them.

"Guess who knocked up an archangel?"

"Well done Sam," Cas sarcastically congratulated them. When Lucifer was forced out of his vessel, some of his sass still around.

"What? What does 'knocked up' mean?"

Everyone had forgotten Mary wouldn't know what they meant, so Gabriel being a little shit, explained, in great detail - despite the protests - what it meant.

"Oh that's wonderful! You should be so happy!" She gave Gabriel a big hug, then Sam, who didn't seem apologetic anymore.

Cas and Dean shared a look, pissed off that Gabe would be sticking around the bunker for a while now.

 

* * *

 

(9 month later)

 

"Great, a part trickster. Like we needed another one. However, how does it feel Sammy?" Dean looked at brother whose face looked like it could split with happiness.

Sam, Gabe, their new kid, Dean, Cas, Harley, and Mary were gathered in Sam and Gabe's room, as the newest Winchester had arrived. Gabriel was sat in the bed with the youngest in a blanket on his knee, Sam was slumped on the bed next to him, Cas was perched on the end of the bed, Harley was bouncing on his knee, whilst Dean and Mary had brought chairs in to sit on.

Gabriel and Sam had had a little boy, of whom was half human, quarter trickster, quarter archangel. Wonderful. Dean wasn't particularly excited about the pranks that would be pulled.

"You were right Dean, being a dad is amazing. So, Gabe, what do you wanna name him?"

"Well, you lot make suggestions, I'll pick one."

Alike last time, all the names were from TV shows or films. And the list was (you figure out which is from what, if you can't, ask me): Bruce, Clark, Robin, Harvey, Edward, James, Oliver, Victor, Floyd, Alex, Jason, Luke, Jack.

"Wait! Luke. I like Luke," Gabriel interrupted.

"Yeah, and we all know why, Darth Vader," Dean mocked, but he was secret pleased they had a similar taste in names.

So, it was deemed they now had a Luke Winchester. And a Harley Winchester, what next? Harley was incredibly curious of her little cousin, crawling off Cas' lap to see what they were all looking at.

"Harley, that's Luke. Be nice," Cas warned, instead of grabbing her as she moved to get a better look.

"Okay, Sammy, no more knocking up your archangel," Dean teased, smiling softly up at him.

"Fine, but only if you don't either."

"Deal."

Both angels looked at their partners, in shock and fake hurt. They were one big happy family, but maybe one kid each was enough now.

"Come on, let's leave these three. Dean, Cas, get your daughter and get something to eat," Mary told them, then picked up Harley when neither co-operated, knowing they wouldn't leave their child alone. It wasn't that they didn't trust anyone, it was just that that's how they were.

 

* * *

 

 

Once Dean, Cas and Harley were in their room again, Harley in her crib, the two parents snuggled in bed, Cas wanted to talk.

"So, what's that about you not wanting another child?" Cas muttered, worry in his voice, but for a unknown reason.

"No, I never said that. Me and Sam were just mucking about, you know that. I know for a fact that 'Sabriel' in their will have another kid in no time, and I'm happy to as well, if you want that is."

The angel sighed in relief, then grabbed Dean's hand and moved it down to his stomach, still staring into Dean's eyes, waiting for his husband to take a hint.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. Do you want to know the gender?"

"I love you so much, you know that right. I can't wait, sweetheart. But what is it with this family? As soon as one angel's had one, the other one is expecting. Anyway, boy or girl?"

"Another girl."

"Awesome. We'll tell everyone else in the morning. I love you, and Harley, and our other little princess so much. Night love."

"Goodnight Dean. I love you lot too."

 

* * *

 

 

(Another 9 months later)

 

"And that's the last Winchester from us two, just so everyone knows," Dean made a big point of saying.

The family of now eight - which will not expand any further until any of the kids grow up - weren't squashed into the 'Destiel' room, but they needed chairs for people to sit on.

The angel was sat with the now youngest, Liz (after Liz from Shaun of the Dead) Winchester, with his husband next to him, and Harley on Dean's knee. It had been made very clear that there would be no more children from either Destiel or Sabriel, if they could help it.

Castiel gazed admiringly up, thinking about just how wonderful this man, the man he married, really was.

There was rather loud knock of the door which made everyone reach for a gun or sword, because they hadn't told anyone about the kids and there wasn't anyone else in the bunker that they were aware of.

The door creaked open, and a long line of people, beaming with joy, pushed their way in. There was: Crowley, Rowena, Chuck, Lucifer, Amara, Jody, Alex and Claire.

"What the-?"

"Hey, Team Free Will. I hope you don't mind, but we heard about your children, and we wanted to congratulate you. Sorry it's taken us a year and a half. But you could have told us," Chuck explained, whilst the others agreed that they should have said something.

"Sorry, but we've been too wrapped up," Dean replied, "this is mine and Cas' youngest, Liz, and our eldest, Harley."

"And this is mine and Gabe's son, Luke," Sam joined the conversation.

Then presents (for some damn reason) were given: Crowley and Rowena warded them, Chuck and Amara gave each child a little grace, Lucifer promised to never set an demons on them (there was a contract), Jody, Alex and Claire gave them clothes and toys.

Everyone was happy and at peace. There didn't seem to be any more apocalypses on the way, and therefore, they were free at last, to live a normal, white picket fence life with their families. And no Djinn needed.


End file.
